


Not everything is what it seems

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Academy Era, Askbox Fic, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: A good lesson for William and Grell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not everything is what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> This is an asked one shot so you know... practicing my english. Hopefully will not be that bad.

Fixing his glasses, William T. Spears threw a quick glance outside the window next to his seat in the Ethic class. It wasn't because he didn't want to pay any attention to the lesson but he kept getting distracted by a flash of red lying against one of the trees outside, surrounded by a group of students.

 _Of course._ He thought with annoyance, who else but the troublematic redhead enjoying the attention of all these jerks.

How such an idiot had the best practical skills of the entire academy? It wasn't even fair for all those, like him, who worked hard every day and there he was, doing the minimun effort and receiving all these attention.

 _Oh for sure that he was enjoying it._ William shook his head, trying to focus in the notes he was taking.

All these students trying to talk to him, trying to call his attention. Something in the back of his head kept telling him how wrong it was and tons of inner voices kept repeating the same question over and over.

_Why it bothered him so much?_

The class was over before he could even notice and as much as he tried to dismiss the thought, the numerous voices of the students surrounding the redhead weren't helping.

As much as Grell Sutcliff tried to smile and cover his obvious annoyance with fake words of pride, the situation was starting to get out of hands. Looking around in a silent plea for help, the redhead reaper spotted William walking closer and sighed.

_Finally, the police officer will send everyone away._

He could beat all them obviously! But after a _C_ on Ethics, it was too risky and he was finally warming up with the idea of becoming a reaper to end suspended or kicked out of the realm.

Why was Grell Sutcliff looking at him? Was he trying to mock him, reminding him how skilled he was?

_“What are you looking at, hmm!?" One of the guys said in a too loud voice. “Officer William? What's so special about him, huh!?"_

The students laughed and Grell noticed the hatred expression in the reaper.

_No no... Stop! Don't be silly and come back!_

Of course! What else but to make fun of him?

_What William didn't know was that Grell perhaps wasn't that happy with all the attention he was receiving and what Grell didn't know was that William perhaps cared more of what he was ready to accept._

Something reapers and humans had in common, even in the afterlife, the lack of understanding. Emotions were complicated even after death.


End file.
